


Krupp Gets Fucked Over By Life.

by Myinsomnialetsmewrite



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Other, Probes more people I just can't think of any more, aaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myinsomnialetsmewrite/pseuds/Myinsomnialetsmewrite
Summary: It's the Separation AU, made by the beautiful AngeryDJ.Basically Krupp gets kinda fucked over by life, but don't worry it gets better for him.EDIT: Hey guys, me and my co-writer are a little burnt out. We'll try to get chapters out as soon as we can, but it might take a bit. We're very sorry for the wait!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Monday, after the strangest week of Benjamin Krupp’s life, he sat in his sad one person car, papers piled as high as an averaged height woman sat in the passenger seat. On his way to work, his usual AM radio station talking about the crisis of pornography on the newly born internet. 

“Goddamn, kids, screwing up precious breakthroughs in technology.” He muttered under his breath. 

Krupp’s previous week had been horrible. He kept passing out out of nowhere and waking up soaking wet, with a lot of cuts and bruises and with one of his spotted red curtains tied around his neck like a cape. He’d have no idea where he was, why he was standing, and why his body hurt so badly.

But the oddest part was… he was always in just his briefs. No clothing other than his underwear. Not even his toupee. And that was annoying.

It was really embarrassing because every time he came back to consciousness, those two fourth graders, Harold Hutchins and George Beard would be around him either laughing or looking terrified. And it wouldn't last long before one of them would snap their fingers, and he lost consciousness again. But after popping around the city, in and out of consciousness, he finally woke up in George and Harold’s tree house and ran home, before they could somehow knock him out again.

Suddenly, the AM radio changed, and started playing a song from the seventies, one Krupp had listened to in college.

“Weird… they never play music on this station.” Krupp grumbled, staring at the red taillights of the car in front of him. But he couldn't stop himself from tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Soon, he felt himself muttering the old disco lyrics. Weird! He didn't like singing. Or smiling! And he was smiling. Suddenly, he began screaming the lyrics in a loud goofy alien voice that was definitely not his. He slapped his hand over his mouth. That was  _ really _ weird. It was like he’d lost control of his body, and some bozo began singing. 

The entire elementary school was empty around this time of the day, since all the students weren't there yet. Just teachers. Appreciating the silence, Krupp held his black coffee in one hand and a single flier for the science fair that coming Friday in another.

Miss Ribbles muttered good morning in her smoker voice, even though she swears she hasn't touched a cigarette in her life. Krupp stopped, and handed her the flier.

“Kelly, make a couple copies of this.” Krupp demanded, before suddenly ending his sentence with; “Please?” 

Krupp stopped dead in his tracks. He  _ never  _ says please! That also seemed to come instinctively, not from his own brain. 

Miss Ribbles raised an eyebrow over her sharper than knife glasses, but didn't say more. “Sure… Benjamin.” She walked off, and Krupp put his hand over his mouth again.

What was going  _ on _ ?!

 

 

_ Reason of termination: fault to show up early like I asked.  _

 

Krupp looked at his beautifully smooth cursive handwriting, perfect dots over his “i”s and perfect spelling. Then he wrote the second part of the termination letter. 

 

I askEd you to shOw up at 8:30 am but y0u showed up at 8:35 so I aNd my staff havE decided t0 terminate your posiition at Jerome HorwItz elementary, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIANTLYY!!!!!!!!

 

Krupp gasped and shook his head in disbelief. Who’d written this, a four year old?! He looked at the pen in his hand. HE’D written it! He stared at the random capitalization, spelling, and the little hearts over the “i”s. The excessive exclamation points?

What was happening to him?! Why was he becoming a  _ better person  _ and acting more and more juvenile?! 

The rest of Krupp’s day went by without too much incident. He managed to have conversations with some people without saying anything too juvenile or acting goofy.

But near the end of the day, he stopped by the kitchen to say hello to Edith, the lunchlady of his dreams. She turned around as he cleared his throat, her one blue eye twinkling as she saw him. 

“Oh! Uh, hey!” She chirped in her southern voice. Krupp gave his best smile. 

“Good afternoon, Edith! I was wondering how your day was!” Krupp lay his elbow casually on the countertop, taking caution not to knock over a bowl of liquid hot dog meat. 

“Sooooo… what’s the hot dog meat for?” Krupp asked, as easily as he could. Edith wiped her yellow gloves on her apron, and giggled a little bit.

“I, uh...uh, I was thinking about dipping cotton candy in blended hotdogs and frying-em. Kinda like fair food.” 

Krupp raised his eyebrows. “Fair food?” He remembered last week, one of the time’s he’d woken up from blacking out and while standing in the pouring rain, seeing the ruins of a fair cluttered around his school. He repressed a shudder. That was by far the most extreme prank George and Harold had ever pulled. They’d kept snapping their fingers at him, but nothing worked.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to the fair as an end of the year trip? I mean, besides the kids getting out of your hair for a bit, being watched by a chaperone or a parent or someone else. I think it would just take the stress off of everyone else, ya know? Teachers like to have fun too sometimes...Well, at least me.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Flustered.

Krupp smiled. “Oh, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea!”

_ Willingly suggesting to let the children have fun?! _ Krupp internally shrieked in confused and horrified agony.

 

That night, Krupp lay in his memory foam bed, perfectly molded over the amount of years to fit his body. The absurdity of the day left Krupp exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. All of the crazy things he’d said and done that day swirled in his mind like a science fair volcano. 

_ God, please just let things go back to normal soon…  _

They didn't.

 

Krupp knew right away he was dreaming. His work office, the same one he was in every day surrounded him, feeling wider and more open than it would in the world of the conscious. The things on his desk floated gently in the air, with confiscated comic book pages. Filled with crude drawings of lookalikes of his co-workers. All the silly comics that George and Harold wrote together drifted around like butterflies. Krupp was drawn to his bright blood red curtains that he kept on his window. He reached out to pull them back, but was interrupted with the curtains leaping forward and a pair of hands grabbing the window cill. A dopey face, a grin the size of a pie. Krupp screamed and jumped backwards.

The guy leapt into the office, the curtain tied around his neck like a cape… and only wearing underwear… 

“Tra-la-la!”

 

Krupp shot up from his bed, his nightmare disappearing in an instant. Sweating, and red-faced. Krupp replayed the dream in his mind before he could forget it.

_ Those kid’s comic book character has begun to invade my dreams! _

Krupp, in his half awakened state, decided that this dream might have explained something about his blackouts. It sounded crazy from the offset, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. 

I mean, why does every time he black out, a new story about Captain Underpants saving the day arrive in his newspapers? On the news? He thought it was just the most elusive joke Harold and George have ever done but...The newspaper? Television, no. Captain Underpants is real.

And he’s gotta find out what happens when he passes out.

The next day, He strapped the stuffed turtle camera he’d kept from Melvin, to his leg. It used to be meant for catching Harold and George in a prank, but now it was meant for him to see what the hell he was up to when he passed out. Today would be the day.

He knew that whenever anyone snapped their fingers, he would pass out. And he would awake to find George and Harold over him.

He had tried so many countless ways to get the boys to tell him what the hell happened when he passed out. But they would just snap their fingers again, and the cycle would repeat.

He quickly drove to the school, and hurried into his office. He shut the door and took a deep breath.

…..

If he did this there was no turning back. But it was for the better.

…..

But what if this was the last time he would ever be awake? After all, he always woke up in random places with a cape and... underpants.

Wait.

Remembering this sudden detail, his hypothesis was suddenly becoming completely undone. In his half awake state, he had forgotten that tiny detail that he would wake up looking just like Captain Underpants….

Oh god. He wasn’t just passing out for no reason.

Was he was passing out to become  _ Captain Underpants? _

Krupp shook his head, trying desperately not to believe it. He had to prove himself wrong. It was just a prank. It had to, it had to, it had to!!

He turned on the camera. And without looking back, he snapped his fingers.

_ Snap! _

And he saw white.

….

He woke up on a hill, his face dripping with water, with George and Harold there. They both sighed with relief, and wept sweat from their eyebrows.

The usual.

Harold held the turtle that was once strapped to his leg. He took it from him, and silently walked back home. George and Harold half heartedly called out to him, but Krupp was deaf. He didn’t question what happened to the school or what he did during the day, he just needed to go home and find out what happened.

He needed to.

After 20 minutes of walking, he stepped into his house. He worked the VCR and set everything up, and plugged in the turtle.

He watched the footage of him snapping, and the turtle suddenly being flung across the room. He saw himself take off everything except his underwear, and pull the curtain off his window. Then shouting the words.

 

_ “Tra-la-la!” _

 

He paused the video. The world has just stopped. His mind had just stopped working. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t.

He can’t be Captain Underpants.

No. No. No no no no no no no no no!

This couldn’t be! It couldn’t! No!

“I’VE BECOME THEIR STUPID COMIC BOOK CHARACTER?!”

 

_ “The best things are worth waiting for.”  _


	2. Chapter 2

“George Beard and Harold Hutchens, please come to the main office, please.” 

George pulled away from his dripping gluten free hamburger and sent a raised eyebrow look at Harold, his best friend.  
“We didn't pull any pranks today. Yet.” George muttered, looking sadly at his soon to be abandoned lunch.  
Harold set down his half eaten corn on the cob, and shrugged at George. “He must have found something to be mad at.” They got up reluctantly and stalked their gloomy way to the main office.  
They passed the woman at the main desk and she half acknowledged them, before going back to filing her nails. They opened the door.  
Instead of a seething angry Mr Krupp waiting for them like they expected, they just saw him looking at them with a look of subtle terror. George and Harold instantly got nervous.  
“Where’s the hypno ring? Please.” He asked them, looking both scared and beaten “I’m exhausted of having blackouts all the time and turning into your comic book character. You’ve had your fun, but can we please be done?”  
George and Harold’s jaws dropped consecutively. “Oh my gosh he found out.” Harold choked out.  
Krupp looked scared. Broken. It was a whole other level of scary.  
George swallowed. “Well… uh. You see, mr Krupp… I stepped on it. And broke it, hoping maybe it would break your hypnotized stupor....” George muttered, “But it didn’t work…”  
It was silent. Krupp face morphed from fear, to pure unfathomable anger. He was shaking. “So...You’re meaning to tell me...That I’ll be stuck with this stupid comic book person inside me coming out at the snap of a finger...FOREVER?” His fist slammed down on the desk, having the two boys curl back in fear.  
“B-But it’s necessary? There’s been a-a-a lot of bad guys only Captain Underpants can fight…” Harold stuttered out.  
“And. How. So?” Krupp grinded through his teeth.  
“Y’see… Captain Underpants has superpowers…”  
Krupp pushed his chair back a bit. He remembered how he would accidentally break cups, pull knobs off doors, and other things with some newfound weird strength… If it was some kind of superpower giving him that kind of strength… So that Captain Underpants could fight… Oh god.  
Krupp sat back in his chair. Putting his hand in his face. He couldn’t be mad! If Captain Underpants didn’t fight, the bad guys would’ve taken over the world. And news everywhere confirmed them to be real. No delusions of pranks could hide from the truth. At least, any longer.  
…So. What now?  
A question he’ll ask later. After he can soak in the fact that, holy shit, he’s the stupidest superhero to ever live on the face of the earth. He took a hand, and pointed to the door.  
“Back to class. Please.” Goddamnit! he said please again! Of all personalities, this Captain Underpants guy had to be polite!  
The two boys shrugged, but quickly left Krupp to try not to have a mental breakdown in peace.

 

“You think he’ll be alright?” Harold asked that evening. They were sitting in George’s tree house, eating their Tuesday night tacos. George chewed slowly.  
“I don't know… he’s Mr Krupp. He’s got some old man issues.”  
“Like… parkinsons?”  
“No no, I mean like… anger issues.”  
“That’s a given.”  
Harold put down his clean plate and began to pace. “I didn't think he’d ever find out.”  
“Its cuz of that turtle.” George put their plates in the basket he’d take inside later. “That turtle causes nothing but problems.” They were quiet for a moment.  
“Do you think we should tell Captain Underpants?” George asked.  
Harold laughed. “I don't think he’d be able to comprehend it.”  
“Do you think we should tell anyone?” George sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. This could be a secret to everyone. They couldn't tell their parents… nor any of the teachers, definitely not. Did Mr Krupp even have any friends or family? “I guess for now, the best thing is not to tell anyone-”  
His mother’s voice calling from the porch stopped his train of thought. “George! Your principal is on the phone!”  
George and Harold shot each other eyebrow raised glances, and dashed inside.

“Hey, mom!” George took the wall phone from his mother, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
“This better be important if he wants to talk to you and not me.” Miss Beard leaned against the wall, watching him intently. George tried to ignore the sweat on his forehead.  
“Hello, George Beard on the phone…?” George said in his straightest voice. Harold pulled his backpack tighter around his shoulders, listening best he could.  
“George, I really need you and your friend Harold to stay after school tomorrow and talk with me. I have more questions.” Krupp’s voice came.  
“Uh… if it’s okay with my mom…” George gave Harold a look like he was about to laugh.  
“DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER OF MY SITUATION, GEORGE,” Krupp’s voice grew faint as George pulled his hands away from his ear. He turned to his mom.  
“He wants me ‘an Harold to stay late after school.”  
“Harold and I, sweetie. Sure, as long as you’re home with enough time to do your homework before dinner, I’ll let you stay. What’s wrong?” Miss Beard smirked.  
“Detention! Teachers mad about her dress getting ruined by a prank.” Harold said quickly.  
“Alright, you two. Harold, you better head home. It’s getting late, George you need to take your bath.”  
They both didn't fight it, and scurried off with a short hurried goodbye. 

At three forty five pm, George and Harold hurried down to the main office to see their troubled principal.  
They gently opened the door to see Principal Krupp, red eyed and his toupee lopsided. He probably hadn't slept. “Hello, boys.” He sighed.  
George and Harold sat in the two wooden chairs with small bronze plaques bearing their names that always sat in front of the desk. Krupp put his face in his hands for a moment.  
“You doing okay?” George said after a few moments.  
“No.” Krupp sighed. “So, can you guys just... tell me everything? How it activates? How I change back? What this ‘Captain Underpants’ guy is like? What kind of superpowers exactly do I have?”  
“Well, it activates when you hear someone snap, and it stops when we throw water at you.” Harold said.  
“That makes sense. Every time I wake up I’m soaking wet.” Krupp grumbled. He sighed, and awkwardly moved his hands around his desk. It was one of the few times he wasn't screaming at George and Harold, and holding a stable conversation with them. It felt unnatural.  
“What kind of superpowers do I have?” Krupp groaned.  
“Oh thats easy! Super strength, flight, speed, endless underwear supply-” George and Harold went off an extensive list.  
“Wait wait wait, Flight?” Krupp leaned forward with big eyes. “I can FLY now?!” He hadn't seen that. “How do I fly?”  
“Don't ask us… I mean, Captain Underpants just… does it.” George shrugged.  
“Wow. I have to live a double life as a superhero, and I’m not even conscious for it.” Krupp put his face in his hands again and looked at them. “Last question. Does Captain Underpants know of my existence?”  
Both George and Harold winced in Unison. “Not… yet.”  
“We could tell him, but we wouldn't know if he’d even understand.” Harold gave a nervous smile.  
Krupp gave a frustrated smile that caused George to gulp. “Is he really that dim witted?”  
“Yes.” Harold and George both said at the same time. Krupp sat back in his chair for a moment.  
“Could you? Right now?” Krupp muttered in a shaky voice.  
“We can try!” George said, and raised his hands to snap his fingers. Krupp closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.  
Snap!

Captain Underpants opened his eyes, and grinned to see Harold and George in front of him. He tossed off his clothes, and tied the curtain around his collar bone. “My trusty sidekicks! What do I owe the pleasure this fine afternoon?”  
George bit his lip and looked at Harold for a life boat.  
Harold cleared his throat. “Captain Underpants? We… haven't been all honest with you.”  
Captain Underpants smiled again, putting his hands on his hips heroically. “No matter! Whatever it is, I'm sure I will be able to forgive you boys.”  
“Would you be able to forgive that us if we told you that you shared a body with the person we hate?” George said quickly, both boys ducking their heads, wincing.  
Captain Underpants tilted his head. Both confused and worried. “What do you mean?”  
“Well…” Harold rubbed the back of his head. “Basically, the reason you black out and gain consciousness again is because you share a body with principal Krupp? And not in a way of you pretending to be him. Like you actually share a body with him. He’s an actual person. That you share a body with.” Harold stressing the words ‘actual person.  
Captain Underpants looked in between them for a moment before putting a hand on his chin. “Hm… that is quite… the situation.”  
“At least he comprehends it?” Muttered George to Harold.  
“Well...We don’t quite know that yet.” Harold replied.  
“Krupp... he’s the principal that put you two in different classes; the villain? Y-yes?” He stuttered.  
“.....” The two boys sighed, then nodded. “Yes, Captain. You share the body with that Krupp.”  
“....Well, there must be some way to separate? Right?!” Captain Underpants begged. But the two boys shook their heads.  
Different personalities, yes. Different people, no.  
“Uh… not that we know of.”  
Captain Underpants looked a little defeated for a moment. “I put you two in different classes… I tried to ruin your friendship…!” Captain Underpants sat on the floor with a big thud, and stared at the ground. Little tears formed in his eyes.  
“No, no, Captain Underpants, you and Krupp are two different people. You just… share the same body.”  
“So, I'm not the villain?”  
“No, Captain Underpants, you aren't the villain.” Harold said, and put a hand on his back.  
Captain Underpants wiped away his tears with his hand. “This is just an obstacle! I promise, boys, we will find a way to solve this problem. After all, anything is possible.” A smile, though not as big as usual, came across Captain Underpants’ face.  
Harold and George let out a small breath of relief. He’d taken it okay. It was almost impossible to tell the similarity between Krupp and Captain Underpants. They were so different, the way almost all the wrinkles and frown lines in Krupp’s face would vanish as Captain Underpants smiled.  
“You guys can switch between Krupp and Captain Underpants by snapping, and when Krupp needs to come back, we just splash water on you,” Harold said, giving his best smile.  
Captain Underpants nodded and put his hand on his chin, “Huh! A clever way to turn between personas.”  
“I’ll go get a cup of water.” George whispered to the other 4th grader. Harold nodded discreetly.  
“So, do you think we could redeem him?” Harold looked up at Captain Underpants. He was grinning again.  
“What?”  
“Redeem Principal Krupp! Make him not evil!”  
In his head, Harold laughed like a maniac. Krupp? A decent person? In the school’s dreams! But on the outside, he just smiled. “Maybe, Captain Underpants. Maybe.”  
George came back with the water. Though looking sad. “I’m sorry Captain…” Without a moment more of hesitation, George splashed the water in Captain Underpants’ face. He gave out a small yelp, before Krupp came back to conscious.  
Krupp coughed, and wiped his face on his bare sleeve. He then tried to cover himself best he could with the curtain. “I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I?”  
George and Harold nodded.  
“How’d he take it?” Krupp asked, trying to get his clothes back on best he could.  
Harold smiled. “Surprisingly well! Seems you two are now both aware of the other’s existence.”  
Harold decided not to tell Krupp or George about the whole “redeeming” thing Captain Underpants mentioned.  
It was around four thirty now, and George was starting to get hungry. “Anyway, it’s time we head out.” George mentioned. “Later Krupp!” The two boys left quickly before Krupp could say anymore.  
The next five weeks, not much happened. George and Harold hadn't thought up too many pranks, and no evil super villains showed up, so Captain Underpants was never called that week either. Krupp seemed like the old mr Krupp, grumpy and yelling at kids in the halls, as the usual went.  
However, there was still something odd about him. He seemed like he was getting a little… more reasonable? Instead of giving a kid detention for running, Krupp let him off with a warning. Unheard of!  
“...Huh.” Harold said aloud, working on a comic. “What’s up?” George asked.  
“Well...No it’s nothing.” Harold shook his head.  
“C’mon Harold! You can tell me anything.” George encouraged.  
The blonde boy sighed. “It has to do with Captain Underpants. He said something about ‘Redeeming’ Krupp. And I think he’s actually doing it.”  
“Redeeming Krupp? No way.” George shook his head.  
“I know! But it seems to be working out.” Harold said. “Think about it, He’s been letting kids off with a warning instead of straight to detention. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?”  
George thought about it for a moment, then nodded, “Yeah it does seem like it, but how?”  
Harold shrugged, “Beats me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears are turning in their heads.

How did he put this off for five weeks? It was a valid question, but not one Krupp could answer. He knew he should’ve done this sooner, especially with how Captain Underpants was making him act. He can’t be soft on kids like this! He needs to show this… thing who’s boss!  
He pulled out some sticky notes from his drawer and scrawled something down. Short and sweet. Well maybe not ‘sweet’ but short. He doubted that idiot could read more than five words. Krupp glanced at the cup of water by his desk, ready to use it as a weapon against Captain Underpants… or himself?   
Krupp inhaled sharply through his nose and snapped his fingers before he could have second thoughts. 

Captain Underpants greeted the day with a grin. He looked around. He was ready to be in the school and/or outdoor environment. Ready to fight crime!   
As he was ready to leap out of his chair and get undressed, he felt paper under his fingers. He looked down to see a lovely written note on a pink post it.   
He pulled it off the desk.

Stop making me act so nice! I am a school principal, you fake of a hero. I need to have authority!  
-Krupp

Well this was unexpected.  
Captain Underpants sat down, and read over the note again. How could he reply to this?  
Hm…  
He snapped his fingers with a plan. He grabbed another post-it, and wrote on it. Now he just has to give it to Krupp!  
...But how does he turn back into Krupp?  
He looked next to him. A glass of water! Whenever he gets splashed with water, he blacks out. That must be the solution! Taking the cup, he threw it in his face.   
Krupp came back, and started to sputter. Krupp was glad Captain Underpants brought him back out in less than an hour. Hell, he’s surprised the idiot managed below half an hour.  
Krupp looked at the table, where another post it note was. He caught on. Good. He picked up the note to read it. Feeling his blood boil.

Only if you give GEOGRE and HAROLTS fiddget spinnerz back.

-CU :-P

Krupp groaned loudly and banged his head on the desk. “What has my life come to?” Quickly, he tore off another post it note, and started to write again.

That wasn’t a request. That is a demand.  
-Krupp

Snap!  
Splash.

:P  
-CU

Snap!   
Splash.

Are you mocking me? You will respect me right now, you infuriating superhero!  
-Krupp

Snap!  
Splash.

>:3c  
-CU

Krupp decided to give up. Fine. If they wanted the damn toys, they could have them back.

He scribbled a “FINE”. On a post it and snapped. Moments later he awoke again. 

GIvE tHEM BAcK By ToMMoRRoW!  
-CU

Krupp sighed frustratedly, but found himself giving a small smile. He was passionate about “justice”, or the cute 10 year old definition of justice. He quickly stopped the half smile on his face, as he realized what he was doing.   
“This is stupid.” He muttered to him “I have work to do, not to deal with this stupid ‘hero’ inside me.”  
The invention convention was tomorrow.  
He needed sleep.  
\--------  
George and Harold couldn’t STAND the invention convention.  
Sure, if it was other kids or themselves up there, it wouldn’t matter, But it always had to be just Melvin showing off his inventions. The most tedious and boring person on the planet. And on a Saturday no less! These two had plans, you know!  
They watched in bore as Melvin moved on to his next invention. “This, is my Combine-o-tron 200! Now, because it’s so new. I won’t try it on anything big yet. But!” He took an apple and an Orange. “If I take these and zap them!” A flashing light took hold of the two fruits. Turning them into one hybrid of orange and red smooth flesh. “We get the Aporange!”  
The two boys in the audience. Didn’t think too much on it. Until they looked at each other.  
…  
It clicked.  
“...Do you think we could get Melvin to build the opposite of the combine-o-tron 200?” Harold whispered to George.  
“I dunno. It would probably take a lot of bribing.” George shrugged.  
“I just think we need to take the idea to Krupp, and he would do it with the promise of extra credit.” Harold said.  
“That’s true. After this?”  
“If an ‘After this’ even exists.” Harold slunk down into his seat. Giving a loud obnoxious sigh. George rubbed his eyes, tired.  
After 5 more hours, the invention convention was done, and Harold and George never bolted out of a building faster. They needed to move, before they lose their minds.  
“Monday we tell him?”  
“Yeah.”  
On the way home, the two cracked jokes, and traded story ideas, until they got to the tree house. Ready to sleep over.  
In Krupp’s house, things didn’t seem better for him. This was the first time in weeks he had gone without a sudden transformation. But it left him with too much time to think.  
For all he knew, this Captain Underpants guy was irreversible. He could be stuck with him until the day he dies. What is he going to do about it?! How is he going to live with someone like...Him?!  
He threw the covers over himself. Ready to sleep. He was tired of worrying about this. He wasn’t stupid enough as to think some stupid toys were to be a quick remedy.  
It would take a lot more. But what…? He’ll think about that tomorrow. He was tired. Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please, go follow AngeryDJ on tumblr, they're lovely.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Penny Lester for Co-writing this with me!
> 
> New Chapters most every Saturday!


End file.
